Ishacool
Ishacool is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a Level 77 (Super Sparkling Movie Star). She is 1st in UK high scores. Usual Appearance She has a tanned skin, bright/Neon green eyes and a 'Freckled' nose. She rarely changes her appearance. Leaving She recently announced through an art book that she would be leaving moviestarplanet. She said that she had had her time on the game and was now more than ready to move on. Nobody knows when she will be leaving, but she said that when she did leave, MSP fans would know. However, Many wonder if she just quotes her leaving for fame and attention, however nobody really will know the honest truth unless ishacool speaks out herself. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks She has many Artbooks. They are rarely dedicated to her friends, but normally advertising her movie series's, or giving out important messages. eg: She made an Artbook telling MSP she would be unblocking people (rumour has it that she hadn't unblocked anyone yet) and telling MSP she would be leaving. She is said to not care for her fans but fame only. Movies Isha has made a very popular series recently called Storm Catchers. Most parts have made the high scores of movies. She has also made three movies called 'The Truth About Chuck' 'The Truth About Roxy' and 'The Truth About Zack'. These explain her relationships with these three movie stars. Many have said that its wrong to make movies about people that could potentially offend overs, however Ishacool is one to speak out. Looks She usually has a bit of pink in her outfits, and usually green too. She usually wears 'Hip-Hop' style outfits. She lets people change colours of her outfit, but doesn't like it when people copy her exact looks - if you do she will block you. Ishacool has blocked many users because they have bought her looks. Other Accounts She has many other accounts. Her most well-known accounts (excluding Ishacool) are; Vintage & Missisha. She doesn't use Missisha often, and adds most of her friends on Vintage. She rarely adds on her unless you watch and comment on her 'SM's' or Movie Series, this upsets many fans who don't have frequent access to a computer. Fans Isha does not have a group of fans because she stated in a movie that she didn't like having groups or teams - she supports all groups. She doesn't speak with her fans because she lags badly, however many haters have said she just quotes that when really she just dosen't care about her fans. Isha's added fans spoke out saying that definatley wasn't true, and that Isha cares for her fanbase just as much as her friends. However, Isha only adds fans over a certain level (10) Which offended some fans and even turned some fans against her, as they saw this as a message as if to say "I don't want low levels in my friendlist." Isha's haters have described her as a 'Fame Seeker' However many are against that statement. Close Friends Isha has a very strong friendship with PandyPolo. They apparently joined MSP together and have been BFFS throughout MSP. Her other BFF's used to be Fran Is Epic and Roxy-1 however the 3 broke up recently. There has been many reasons said to be true however it's not yet proven whether they are rumour's or not. Isha used to date Chuck for a long time, however they broke up what seemed to us around a month ago, however they broke up ages ago according to Isha, and just hadn't removed eachother of the profiles yet. She is now in a relationship with zack the bass1 However it is not proven to be true whether they are friends or just dating. No one is 100% Sure on Isha's relationship status - (appart from Isha) Trivia *She has a blog which she shares with her best friend, pandypolo. *She used to be best friends with DiaVanille & ShawRe, but both quit almost 1 year ago. *She has 2 other accounts: Vintage and Missisha. Both of these accounts are now above level 25. *She has 2 backups, vintage and missisha. *Although she dosent have the internet social media online social games she has IMVU *She is part of Candired and Hollyrenee's group named Angelings *Way before the new levels came and before level 25 existed you could only have 1 bestfriend on MovieStarPlanet and Ishacool and pandypolo were bestfriends then and still are now *Ishacool was hacked earlier on in the year *Before the new levels came out all of her accounts (Ishacool Vintage and missisha) were all level 25's (Legandary MovieStar) *Isha and Polo met on a different game, and started MSP together in 2011 Gallery IshacoolsMiniProfile.jpg IshacoolsPage.jpg IshacoolsBio.jpg IshacoolsAwards1.jpg IshacoolsAwards2.jpg IshacoolsAwards3.jpg IshacoolsAwards4.jpg Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:Level 77